


Under the Boardwalk

by ADCtrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, Summer Hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADCtrash/pseuds/ADCtrash
Summary: Raven's annual trip to the Boardwalk Carnival takes a delightful turn this year





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSide/gifts).



> So this was requested of me about a month and a half ago, and I accidentally forgot about it until last night at 2:30 in the morning. So I finished it.
> 
> Enjoy

Every year she ended up at this beach, and every year she left unimpressed.

That’s what Raven thought when she pulled up in her rover to the boardwalk, ready for another trip that included watching kids cry and old men get burnt to a crisp. She didn’t even know why she came anymore; she could use this week for much more important matters, like the newest project she was working on or hanging out with Clarke and Octavia if they got the time off from work. Instead, she found herself lugging the umbrella and bag out of her backseat and trudging toward the sand, finding a spot to set herself up in and pulling her tank top up over her head.

It took her about a half hour or so to completely set up and sit down on her towel before she could get a chance to look out over the crowd. It was a weekend so the beach was busier than normal, with a lot of families spending time together. She could see two young kids in a furious battle as to who had the best sand castle when in reality, they both had equal size piles of wet sand. Turning her head, she spotted an older couple that she had seen in years past that she only recognized because every year the man was the same dark brown shade from too much sun exposure and the woman wore her lighthouse t-shirt.

Raven sighed, resigning herself to taking a small nap in the sun like she did every year before heading out to the boardwalk carnival. As she turned her head to the side, she saw a pair of slim legs walk right by her towel. She happened to glance up and see the tanned body and green bikini accompanying it. The mystery girl walked right by her and set up a few yards away from her, dropping her towel and bag in the sand and heading straight for the water.

Raven sat up quicker than any person had made her before. Who _was_ this girl? She knew if mystery girl had been here before she would have seen her, but Raven couldn’t remember.

The brunette ran out into the waves, aware that most of the beach had turned to watch her now. She put that into the back of her mind as she dove in and swam out farther than most of the other beachgoers, relaxing against the gentle pull of the tide. Looking out over the people on the sand, she could see one girl a bit farther back that was entranced by her. She managed to make eye contact, causing the girl to blush and turn away.

_Shit, she saw me!_ Raven knew as soon as she met the girl’s eyes. She was caught up in admiring her, from the brown locks now pulled back by the water, the tattoo that ran down her back, the curls of more ink along her bicep. Quickly, Raven went about collecting her things, not wanting to stick around too long so that she could avoid the beauty in front of her.

After a while relaxing on the water, the girl walked back toward her bag, eyes scanning the beach for the entranced woman she saw before, but to no avail. Her admirer was long gone.

~

After the encounter at the beach, Raven quickly returned to her hotel and busied herself with cleaning sand off of her with a quick shower. Somehow, even if she didn’t touch the sand, it found its way onto her arms and legs and into her hair. A quick shower before hitting the boardwalk wouldn’t hurt, except when a certain brunette kept sneaking back into her mind.

Raven had no clue why she was so transfixed by the girl, or how she had planted herself so firmly in Raven’s mind that the girl could not get rid of her, no matter how hard she tried. And boy, she really tried during that shower. Eventually, she concluded that so many people were currently visiting the boardwalk that the chances of her actually running into the mystery girl again were astronomically high. For some reason, this thought made her slightly upset, but she put that out of her mind by the time she had hopped out of the shower and saw a text from her best friend Clarke, telling Raven that she would disown her as her best friend if she didn’t win Clarke a giant stuffed animal. A small smile popped up on her face at her friend’s humor as she grabbed the blow dryer and prepared to head back out to the boardwalk.

By the time Raven was dressed and outside the hotel, the sun was beginning to slink down toward the horizon. She had to squint even with her sunglasses as she walked toward the carnival that made its way back to this same boardwalk every year. Truthfully, Raven knew that she could drive here from home if she wanted to come, but staying in a hotel near the carnival was tradition. She had done it back in college with Clarke and Octavia when the two could make it, though now life and work managed to keep the three away from each other for far too long.

The squeaks of the wooden path along the beach brought Raven’s mind back to the forefront. The actual boardwalk was set back along the sand, but also ran out into a rather large pier near the middle of the beach. The carnival set up near the seasonal shops, with a few small rides but mostly novelty game stalls with plenty of stuffed animals and cheap prizes. Though she knew it was dumb, Raven always loved to show off playing the games. In the few years she had been coming to the carnival, she had managed to master a few and would always play around with any of the college frat guys that decided to “challenge” her, thinking they could go easy but still impress her until Raven took over and won. That was her plan every year, even this year.

In an hour she had managed to win a few little trinkets and such, even giving a small stuffed animal to a little kid who tried to play whack-a-mole against her but almost couldn’t lift the mallet. She decided to play one more game before heading out for dinner and then back to the hotel to watch shitty rom-coms on Netflix. The last game she walked up to was one of those water-gun games where she had to shoot the target to make her horse run down the track. She decided this was the last game and sat down at an available seat.

As she handed the quarters to the attendant, she saw someone walk up and lean against the railing of the awning over the seats. When the attendant asked the newcomer if they would like to play, Raven looked over and saw the brunette from the beach politely refuse. She had pulled on a tank top and shorts but Raven could still see the bikini strings behind her neck. The brown curls were pulled up in a ponytail, a few pieces hanging down around her face. She looked up and saw Raven staring at her again. A small smirk played across the girl’s face as she winked and mouthed a ‘good luck’ to her before yet another frat guy sat next to Raven and started boasting about his skills. Raven could only roll her eyes and turn back to the game.

In a matter of a couple minutes she won, beating the few people that were also playing. The guy next to her stood up and skulked away, earning a laugh from the brunette on the side. Raven smiled, the sound of her laugh ringing in her ears. When the attendant came over to ask her if she wanted to keep playing or take a small prize, Raven almost didn’t hear him. She managed to snap back to reality and remember Clarke’s text, telling him she’d continue. While her attention was turned away, the brunette had moved to the other side of the awning, the side closer to Raven. Once a few more challengers had sat down and everyone paid, the next game began. It ended similarly to the first, with Raven winning in dominant fashion. She told the attendant that she would continue, knowing one more win would upgrade her to the bigger prize.

Nearby, the brunette smiled and watched Raven. The same girl from the beach, the one whose blush she could almost see from her spot in the waves, now showing off in front of her. She crossed her arms and watched as the girl handed the attendant her last few quarters before turning back to her and winking, causing the brunette to cock an eyebrow with a small smirk.

This game went by a bit slower than the first two as Raven had almost missed the start. It was a slightly closer finish but yet again Raven had won, earning the big prize that Clarke had requested. As she looked at the animals hanging overhead, she had an idea. _Clarke will forgive me_ , she thought as she turned back toward the girl.

“Go ahead, pick one you like,” Raven said, nodding toward the attendant.

The brunette looked shocked for a second, then pointed to her chest. “Me?” Raven nodded, earning another smirk from the girl before choosing a giant raccoon. The attendant pulled it down from where it was hanging and handed it to Raven, who promptly turned and handed it over to the brunette.

“So, do you always give away your winnings to random strangers?” The brunette tucked the raccoon under her arm as it wouldn’t fit in her bag and looked back up at Raven.

“Well, only ones that manage to not only catch my eye but find me twice in the same day. But strangers is such a harsh word, don’t you think?” Raven stuck out her hand toward the girl. “Raven Reyes, at your service.”

“Lexa. Lexa Woods.” Lexa reached out and shook Raven’s hand, staring at her with a small smile. It was only then that Raven noticed how her eyes almost perfectly matched her bikini.

“Well then Lexa Woods, what do you say we grab a bite to eat and really put the whole stranger thing behind us?”

“If you let me go drop this big guy off in my room first, then that sounds like a plan. Where will we meet up?”

“How about the little clam shack? The one on the boardwalk closest to the carnival.” Raven pointed out the stall on the end of the row and Lexa nodded.

“Deal. I’ll be back soon.”

~

Within a few minutes, Lexa had returned and found Raven already in line for food. Once they ordered and got their meals, they sat at one of the small tables out on the sand and began eating. Most of the time was really spent talking and learning about each other, Raven explaining how she had always come to the carnival with Clarke and Octavia, but the other two couldn’t get vacation time this week. Lexa told Raven how she was currently at Georgetown working on her law degree and her parents had paid for this trip, telling her to take some time off and relax instead of drowning in coursework like she usually did. The two talked for quite some time, the sun setting down behind the waves and the lampposts lighting up along the boardwalk.

Eventually, they finished their meals and Raven had offered to buy some ice cream from one of the best shacks in town. They walked along the beach, Raven finishing her cone quite quickly but Lexa savoring her milkshake. The two walked further down, eventually finding their fingers intertwined. Raven decided to take a bold move and brought their hands up, placing a light kiss on Lexa’s knuckles, causing the brunette to blush slightly. After she had managed to discard her cup she returned the favor, placing a kiss on Raven’s already reddened cheek.

The girls slowly made their way along the beach, away from most of the people that still remained out to stargaze or build fires on the sand. They walked almost all the way down to the rocks at the end, but instead Raven pulled Lexa toward the pier and brought her underneath the walkway. No one was around, as most were down near the carnival, leaving the two of them alone. Lexa pulled out her blanket from her back and laid it down on the sand, letting the two of them sit and talk for a bit.

~

Lexa had been the first to lean in for a kiss, just a light press of lips to Raven’s, ending far sooner than either of them wanted.

It was Raven that had laid the girl down on the blanket, hand running up under her shirt as she kissed her over and over, each one longer than before,

Slowly the clothes made their way off of the girls’ bodies and onto the sand next to them, leaving just them pressed against each other on the blanket. Neither cared if anyone had ventured down this far on the beach as they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. Their hands ran along smooth skin, fingertip grazing small scars and ink-marked flesh; mouths exploring the curves of their necks, the taste of salt from the water, the heat from not only the sun but their inner desires.

Raven could tell that Lexa had done this before, especially with the way her fingers moved along her thighs and inside of her, touching all those spots that made her see stars behind her eyelids, replacing the ones in the sky blocked by the wooden boards. Thankfully Raven knew enough to repay that pleasure back to her, her mouth and tongue dancing over sensitive skin and wet folds.

Both girls took their time exploring the other, their eyes and fingers and mouths learning every dip and curve. They spent hours pleasuring then cuddling, repeating the cycle over and over again. Each time they would end up in each other’s’ arms, faces pressed against skin and lungs burning, gasping for air. When they thought they were done for the night and ready to get up and head back to their rooms their hands would get restless again and begin caressing skin, starting the process over again.

Though the air during the day had been warm and comfortable, it took on a slight chill as the night progressed. Goosebumps and peaked nipples gave away how cold they both were, but those signs were soon replaced by flushed skin and panted breaths. They could only find one way to keep warm, not including heading back to their rooms, and neither of them opposed that idea. Hands found their way to hair, tangling and tugging at locks as mouths pressed to new patches of skin previously unblemished, even daring to give a small scrape of teeth, leaving red scratches in their wake. Between teeth and nails down backs, the skin slowly began to heat itself up, pushing away the cold air around them.

All night they continued, never really tiring of each other no matter how tired they really were. They continued on until the first rays of daylight began to break through over the hotel. As much as they didn’t want to, they resigned themselves to finally getting dressed and heading back to the hotel sleepy but sated. They returned to their proper rooms, cleaning sand off their clothes and bodies yet again. It was only when Raven had finally dressed and was preparing to go to bed when she heard a knock at the door, answering it to find Lexa there. She invited the girl in and somehow the two ended up in bed together, Raven’s nose pressed into wet hair and arm draped across Lexa’s waist while the two finally slept.

~

A week passed much too quickly for the two, but they said their goodbyes and left the beach.

Raven drove home, tired but happy. She had to endure the disappointment on Clarke’s face when she realized there was no stuffed animal for her, but also the squeals and pushing for information when Raven has really told her what had happened to her animal.

Lexa leaned against the wall in the airport, waiting for the gates to open for her flight back to DC. With no room in her suitcase, she had managed to fit the raccoon into her backpack with only its head sticking out while the bag was on the ground next to her. She finally heard the PA system start up and called her flight and gate number. She handed the ticket to the attendant, a smile on her face hiding the disappointment of leaving, but she boarded the plane anyway and made her way to her seat, storing her bag overhead and dropping into her window seat. People were quick in boarding the plane and the flight attendants began their presentation on flight safety.

Lexa knew she would have to put her phone in airplane mode soon, so she decided to send one last text before she left. She had already texted her sister to tell her that she was on the plane and waiting to take off, but she immediately scrolled past the A’s in her contact list and went straight for the R’s, finding the one she was looking for, typing a quick message and sending it before switching her phone into airplane mode, the words still in her head.

_So, when’s our next vacation stranger?_

 


End file.
